


Traguardo

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: The Argentum Brothers [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doveva essere fluff ma invece..., Hurt/Comfort, Loqi and Prompto are brothers, M/M, Not Beta Read, we die like men
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: L'appartamento di Cor rifletteva esattamente la personalità dell’uomo: era austero e spoglio, privo di‘frivolezze’. Ogni pezzo arredamento aveva un ruolo e una funzionalità ben precisa, e gli unici elementi che potevano vantare la definizione di‘personale’erano delle foto che decoravano in modo sobrio e non invadente un anonimo mobiletto del salottino.A ben pensarci, quell’appartamento sembrava essere più un luogo dove dormire e, occasionalmente, mangiare che una vera e propria abitazione, ma aveva senso perché rappresentava perfettamente la sobrietà di Cor Leonis.





	Traguardo

**Author's Note:**

> \- Loqi e Prompto sono fratelli e vivono a Insomnia  
> \- Ciò che dico riguardo il "salvataggio" è una mia Headcanon

L'appartamento di Cor rifletteva esattamente la personalità dell’uomo: era austero e spoglio, privo di _ ‘frivolezze’. _ Ogni pezzo arredamento aveva un ruolo e una funzionalità ben precisa, e gli unici elementi che potevano vantare la definizione di  _ ‘personale’  _ erano delle foto che decoravano in modo sobrio e non invadente un anonimo mobiletto del salottino.

A ben pensarci, quell’appartamento sembrava essere più un luogo dove dormire e, occasionalmente, mangiare che una vera e propria abitazione, ma aveva senso perché rappresentava perfettamente la sobrietà di Cor Leonis.

Tuttavia, da quando Loqi aveva iniziato a frequentare quelle quattro mura, l’appartamento aveva iniziato a mutare, perdendo lentamente il suo equilibrio. Ovviamente non si trattava di disordine - anzi, Loqi sapeva essere ordinato in un modo quasi maniacale -, ma di veri e propri oggetti che non appartenevano al controllato ed essenziale stile di vita del Generale. Vi erano infatti delle riviste riposte su un basso tavolino del salotto e che andavano dai generi più mondani e leggeri fino a quelli trattanti argomenti più tecnici, indirizzati ad esempio verso il mondo dei motori. Poi, in cucina tra le anonime tazze in ceramica beige era possibile scorgerne una di un brillante color rosso, accompagnata da alcune confezioni di una nota marca di tea verde e cioccolata calda che stonavano vicino a quelle di caffè nero comprate in un discount.

«Perché», si era giustificato Loqi quando Cor aveva guardato dubbioso quei nuovi acquisti, «se devo restare nel tuo appartamento devo avere almeno una tazza decente e una buona lettura», e la discussione si era chiusa lì.

A quelle piccole cose si erano poi aggiunti alcuni snack in frigo e nella dispensa, un morbido accappatoio, uno spazzolino extra nel bagno e dei cosmetici visto che Loqi si era più volte fatto la doccia lì. Anche perché, dopo il sesso, c'erano due cose che lui proprio non riusciva a sopportare: il non potersi lavare e l’indossare abiti già usati in giornata. Infatti, data quella sua necessità, gli era sembrato più che normale sia portare con sé le varie cose per la sua cura personale, che vedere Cor liberare alcuni dei cassetti nel mobile della camera da letto, permettendogli in quel modo di riempirli con i suoi indumenti.

Era sembrato tutto così naturale che Loqi neanche pensava a quanto tutto quello potesse apparire strano,  _ intimo _ per così dire. Settimana dopo settimana l’appartamento di Cor stava diventando sempre più accogliente e lui aveva lentamente iniziato a smettere di sentirsi a disagio tra quelle quattro mura.

Forse proprio per quel motivo trovò semplice rispondere con un quasi seccato: «Ormai ho fatto la strada fino a qui, non torno indietro», quando quel pomeriggio Cor fu costretto ad assentarsi da casa proprio con lui presente.

Gli sembrava naturale restare lì, e gli sembrò altrettanto normale anche l'idea di attendere il suo ritorno. Avrebbe letto, mangiato qualcosa e magari si sarebbe pure fatto una doccia. Una serata calma, senza la preoccupazione di dover beccare suo fratello a fare  _ sexting  _ con il Principe o peggio - non voleva neanche pensare  _ a quelle cose _ .

Forse, si disse lanciandosi senza troppi complimenti sul divanetto, era proprio per quel motivo che non trovava fastidioso stare nell’appartamento di Cor. Aveva gli spazi e l'intimità che gli servivano, e soprattutto lo stesso Leonis non era una persona invadente. Non faceva domande, era silenzioso e paziente. Un buon ascoltatore, se proprio doveva dirlo.

_ “Almeno in questo ho avuto buon gusto”, _ pensò compiaciuto da se stesso, aggiungendo poi che avrebbe potuto criticare Cor per tante cose - e lo faceva, non mancava mai di puntualizzare ogni singola cosa non gli andasse a genio -, ma non trovava nella di cui lamentarsi quando si parlava di convivenza.

Quel pensiero, tuttavia, lo rese un po' inquieto. L'idea di definire quella situazione come ‘ _ convivenza’ _ , gli sembrò strana, esagerata forse. Certo, in quell’appartamento c'erano sempre più cose sue, si trovava bene lì e Cor era un buon padrone di casa, ma da lì a pensare di vivere con l'uomo… no, non stavano assolutamente arrivando alla convivenza.

Scosse il capo e, tentando di allontanare quei pensieri, prese una delle sue riviste dal suo piccolo mucchietto. Provò con quegli articoli leggeri e talvolta stupidi a distrarsi, ma il mondo quel giorno parve quasi avercela con lui. Infatti quando lesse un  _ “Traguardi di Coppia: la convivenza” _ non poté fare a meno di emettere un verso contrariato, che però non gli impedì di continuare a leggere, perché una delle sue debolezze era proprio la curiosità.

Quell’articolo non era altro se non una sorta di  _ rubrica a puntate _ , dove ogni settimana venivano illustrati e analizzati i vari traguardi che le coppie erano in grado di raggiungere, con tanto di specchietto riassuntivo sul lato sinistro della pagina per chi si fosse perso un'uscita.

I primi ‘capitoli’ della rubrica, secondo il riassuntino, avevano come focus principale i primi appuntamenti, il primo bacio e anche la prima volta, cose che Loqi sapeva di aver fatto con Cor… anche se nell’ordine sbagliato. Poi vi erano gli anniversari e i mesiversari che loro non avrebbero mai festeggiato, prima di tutto perché non stavano insieme ufficialmente, passavano solamente il tempo insieme e facevano sesso, tutto qui, e secondo perché non esisteva una vera e propria data significativa, anche se Loqi sapeva di poter vantare un'ottima memoria: ricordava alla perfezione ogni data dei loro primi incontri.

Il punto di quella settimana però si stava soffermando proprio proprio sulla convivenza, e tra i titoli in grassetto iniziò a leggere delle cose a suo dire  _ preoccupanti _ .

Parlava infatti di come rendersi conto di aver iniziato una convivenza, evidenziando alcuni esempi come lo spazzolino in bagno e lo spazio creato apposta in armadi e cassettiere.

_ “È solo comodità. Non si tratta di… vivere insieme”,  _ si disse nervoso, continuando però a far scorrere gli occhi su quelle righe, depennando mentalmente tutto quello che aveva fatto con Cor.

Erano addirittura andati a fare spesa insieme per la casa, o meglio, Loqi aveva fatto acquisti e l'altro si era limitato a seguirlo… ma era pur sempre una sorta di  _ ‘fare la spesa insieme’ _ .

Sentì il cuore balzargli in gola e un improvviso freddo alle mani seguito da dei brividi simili a delle piccole scosse elettriche. Si costrinse a prendere dei lunghi respiri pur di calmarsi.

_ “Okay. Questo non è un attacco di panico. Perché io non sto per andare a convivere con Leonis. Prompto a casa ha bisogno di me, non posso lasciarlo solo. Morirebbe di fame o avvelenato” _ , pensò chiudendo la rivista, aggrappandosi al fratello per allontanare del tutto ciò che aveva appena letto. Erano solo coincidenze, e quell’articolo non aveva alcun valore scientifico.

Per cercare di liberare la mente decise di farsi una rilassante doccia calda, cosa che di solito riusciva sempre a calmarlo e a fargli tornare il buon umore. Infatti trovò subito rassicurante il poter rimanere sotto il getto d’acqua calda, ispirando a pieni polmoni il dolce profumo del suo doccia-schiuma.

Quella rivista era stupida. Lui non stava andando a convivere con Cor. Avevano entrambi una casa e stavano insieme perché, in un certo qual modo, erano una coppia. Non una convenzionale ma pur sempre una coppia.

Sorrise tra sé e sé, dandosi quasi dello stupido per essersi lasciato trasportare da quel traguardo che non avrebbe mai raggiunto con Cor. C’erano infatti ben altri obiettivi che intendeva raggiungere nel suo rapporto con l'uomo, come ad esempio il convincerlo a comprare uno scalda-asciugamani elettrico o il riuscire a batterlo in una disciplina qualsiasi - non gli importava cosa, voleva solamente sentirsi migliore di lui in qualcosa che sapevano fare entrambi.

Solo il rumore della porta dell’appartamento riuscì a strapparlo da quel paradiso, ma non si sentì minimamente infastidito soprattutto quando Cor lo raggiunse proprio lì in bagno, senza alcun pudore né riguardo per la sua privacy.

«Stai sprecando tutta l'acqua calda», gli fece presente l'uomo, e Loqi sbuffando aprì l’anta in vetro della doccia.

«Sono di buon umore, non rovinare tutto come al solito», rispose sapendo però benissimo quanto quella piccola scena fosse solo il preludio di un qualcosa di molto più interessante, «se poi ti preoccupa tanto l'acqua calda... sai cosa fare».

Si sentì quasi pronto ad assaporare quella piccola vittoria, immaginando già l'uomo entrare in doccia lì con lui come già avevano fatto altre volte ma quando lo vide immobile aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Devo forse lasciarti un invito scritto?», sbottò.

Come poteva resistergli?, si chiese.

Sapeva benissimo di essere nudo, bagnato, leggermente eccitato e tremendamente sexy. Era perfetto, e Cor era entrato in bagno con quella chiara intenzione, era successo altre volte. Ma in quel momento l'uomo sembrava più che altro incuriosito da qualcos’altro e stava fissando la sua mano, ancora appoggiata alla vetrata scorrevole della doccia.

Il suo stesso sguardo si spostò lì e Loqi non poté non sentire il respiro morirgli in gola.

Il tatuaggio che nascondeva sempre era ben visibile sul suo polso. Il fondotinta, sfortunatamente non  _ waterproof _ , che aveva messo quella mattina per non ricorrere sempre al trucco del polsino e delle fasce era stato lavato via dall’acqua e niente poteva ormai cambiare la realtà, perché Cor lo aveva visto, nero sulla sua pelle chiara. Inconfondibile per chi, come Leonis, aveva sicuramente avuto a che fare con Niflheim.

Loqi si sentì sprofondare e, istintivamente, ritiro la mano per nasconderla dietro la schiena, come se quello potesse servire a far sparire quel codice a barre che lo marchiava come  _ un nemico _ .

Iniziò a sentire una forte oppressione al petto, resa ancor più pesante da un'improvvisa difficoltà a respirare.

Cosa poteva fare? Non poteva scappare. Cor aveva scoperto il suo segreto e non sapeva assolutamente come comportarsi o reagire.

«Ehi», la voce dell’uomo lo fece sussultare, e quasi rabbrividì quando sentì le sue mani sulle spalle, «Guardami, respira con me».

Cercò di ascoltarlo, di imitare i suoi respiri, ma il suo cuore continuava a battere così forte da fargli male.

«Lo sapevo già», riprese Cor.

«… cosa?»

La mano dell’uomo scivolò sulla sua ma non abbassò lo sguardo, continuò a guardarlo negli occhi mentre con le dita tracciava le linee di quel tatuaggio.

«So tutto di te e Prompto. Quindi stai calmo e non farti prendere un accidente qui in doccia. Sarebbe una seccatura».

Registrò quell’affermazione, catalogando come importante so so la prima parte. Erano delle parole semplici e di facile comprensione, ma messe insieme erano talmente assurde che gli fu impossibile riuscire a calmarsi e capirne il reale significato.

«Cosa?», ripeté infatti.

Cor si spostò un poco, sporgendosi verso di lui per poter chiudere il getto d'acqua. Solo dopo quel gesto, sempre in assoluto silenzio, l'uomo si mosse ancora. Prese infatti l’accappatoio e avvolse Loqi in esso per farlo uscire dalla doccia.

Lui si lasciò manovrare con ancora il cuore in gola, spaventato e terrorizzato. Non aveva mai preso in considerazione il mostrare il tatuaggio a Cor, né a qualsiasi altra persona, perché era il suo segreto. Una cosa così personale e pericolosa che doveva rimanere nascosta per preservare la sua vita ma anche quella di Prompto.

Il nome di suo fratello lo fece tremare. Prompto che finalmente era felice con il Principe, che aveva trovato un motivo in più per sorridere… quel suo errore, la distrazione, si sarebbe ripercorso anche su di lui.

Si tappò la bocca con la mano per nascondere un singhiozzo, ricordando solamente per un millesimo di secondo ciò che Cor aveva pronunciato poco prima:  _ “So tutto di te e Prompto” _ .

Venne fatto sedere su un piccolo sgabello bianco e, ancora confuso e spaventato, guardò Leonis, inginocchiato davanti a lui.

«Ora ti devi calmare», esordì con voce ferma, «prima di tutto devi asciugarti e rivestirti. Io ti aspetto in salotto. Li parleremo di questa situazione».

Il tono di Cor era deciso e autoritario, ma anche calmo. Gli aveva dato ordini ben precisi e Loqi annuì silenzioso. Era ancora spaventato e confuso, ma quelle parole erano di facile attuazione anche nel suo stato attuale:  _ poteva farlo _ .

Rimasto solo si asciugò cercando di tenere la mente più vuota possibile per non lasciarsi cogliere ancora da un attacco di panico, e una volta rivestito entrò nel salottino.

Si ritrovò solo, ma dai rumori che sentiva, Cor, doveva essere in cucina. Infatti fu proprio da quella porta che lo vide uscire qualche momento dopo con la tazza rossa in mano, fumante per la cioccolata calda al suo interno - ne sentì subito l’inconfondibile odore.

«Siediti», ordinò Leonis, e Loqi prese posto sul divanetto allungando come un robot le mani per prendere la tazza che Cor gli mise davanti al naso.

Il calore che accarezzò il suo palmo attraverso tutto il suo corpo con un brivido e, distrattamente, chiuse gli occhi per ispirarne il profumo.

Solo la presenza di Cor, seduto accanto a lui, lo riscosse costringendolo a tornare alla dura realtà.

«Stai zitto fino a quando non finisco di parlare», lo avvisò prontamente Leonis, e Loqi si sentì ancora troppo incerto per potersi offendere e controbattere, «conosco le tue origini e quelle di Prompto sin da quando siete stati affidati agli Argentum».

Cor non parlava mai per giri di parole. Ogni sua frase era secca e decisa, onesta esattamente come lui.

«Siete stati salvati da un laboratorio imperiale da una squadra di Guardie Reali in missione segreta. Vi hanno portato qui e siete stati dati in adozione».

Loqi chiuse gli occhi stringendo più forte la presa sulla tazza, riportando alla mente dei ricordi della sua infanzia che aveva sempre etichettato come incubi o legati alla sua paura dei medici. Erano sfocati e confusi, ma anche dolorosi. Immagini sparse, come se non fosse mai stato del tutto cosciente, di persone con il camice bianco e siringhe nere. Ricordava anche il freddo che in quel momento sembrava anche annullare il calore della cioccolata.

«Come fai… a saperlo?», domandò dopo quel lungo momento di silenzio. Aveva tante altre domande, ma alla fine riuscì solamente a pronunciare quelle quattro parole con un tono talmente calmo da non sembrare neanche il suo.

Tutte le emozioni di poco prima sembravano essersi accalcate l’una sull’altra creando quasi un tappo che gli stava impedendo di dare di matto e di lasciarsi trasportare dal panico.

«Sono a capo delle Guardie Reali. È mio dovere sapere queste cose», rispose l'uomo.

«Provengo da Niflheim», mormorò Loqi.

«Sei un cittadino di Lucis, un abitante di Insomnia», decretò l'altro.

«Provengo da un laboratorio», precisò, «questo… tatuaggio…».

«Un marchio di produzione», spiegò Cor.

La parola  _ ‘produzione’ _ rimbalzò nella mente di Loqi. Non era una parola che si poteva legare a un essere umano, e se legata ad un altro termine -  _ laboratorio  _ \- sembrava assumere un significato quasi sinistro.

«Sono… un prodotto di laboratorio?» 

«Per l’Impero, sì», rispose Leonis, riprendendo poi subito a parlare, «li producono soldati, fanno esperimenti contro la natura e la vita stessa».

Loqi deglutì, ma Cmq sembrò non aver ancora finito, infatti si alzò per andare verso una delle librerie del salotto. In quel mobile non raccoglieva i suoi libri ma tutti i documenti legati al suo lavoro. Rimase fermo per qualche momento poi recuperò un plico di documenti e torno indietro, prendendo posto di nuovo sul divano.

Gli occhi di Loqi si abbassarono subito su quei fogli cercando di leggere qualche frase mentre Cor li girava come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa.

Quella situazione era assurda. Non aveva minimamente senso, men che meno quando l'uomo gli mise davanti dei referti medici e altri fogli, che dalle date sembravano risalire a oltre dieci anni prima.

«Se per l’Impero sei un prodotto di laboratorio, per Insomnia sei umano. Questo lo dimostra», spiegò Cor e Loqi comprese che quello documento riguardava il suo salvataggio e i primi controlli medici fatti in seguito ad esso. Lesse ogni riga senza però capire granché, ritrovandosi però ad affrontare delle domande di natura ben diversa.

«Quindi… non verrò denunciato? E… neanche Prompto?»

Leonis scosse inizialmente il capo prima di fare a quel suo gesto una voce.

«Siete cittadini di Insomnia. Quel tatuaggio definisce solo dove siete nati, ma non voi stessi».

Erano parole rassicuranti e Loqi sapeva di non aver alcun motivo di dubitare di Cor. Era un uomo sincero, ligio al dovere e tremendamente onesto.

Se Leonis diceva che lui e Prompto erano fuori pericolo, e non rischiavano denunce o peggio… allora poteva crederci. Si fidava di lui.

«Bevi ora», riprese Cor, ritirando i documenti come se fosse pronto a chiudere definitivamente quella discussione, tuttavia Loqi trovò impossibile non porre un'altra domanda.

«Perché è in tuo possesso?», chiese indicando con lo sguardo il plico di documenti.

«È il mio lavoro».

Ancora una volta la risposta di Cor si rivelò essere controllata e seria, senza alcun giro di parole, ma per Loqi non era abbastanza. Stava provando troppe emozioni contrastanti tra loro e aveva bisogno di più dettagli possibili… anche se in quel momento i suoi dubbi stavano riguardando qualcosa di diverso. Un’insicurezza che tentava di nascondere dietro il suo carattere e un atteggiamento spavaldo.

«… anche questo è il tuo lavoro?», chiese infatti, «Noi due… devi controllarmi? Assicurarti che… sia sempre  _ umano _ e non un  _ mostro creato in laboratorio _ ?»

«Loqi…»

«Rispondi!»

Era di nuovo agitato, terrorizzato da quella realtà che stava affrontando che gli stava quasi rimpiangere le sue futili paure legate dal traguardo della convivenza.

Fu un bacio a smorzare quei pensieri. Le labbra di Cor si erano posate con forza sulle sue, trascinandolo in un bacio che gli avrebbe quasi fatto perdere la presa sulla tazza se non fosse stato per la mano dell’uomo che era stretta proprio attorno ad ad essa, come se avesse saputo che da lì a poco sarebbe potuto succedere un disastro.

Mugugnò cercando di rispondere, ma al suo primo tentativo, Leonis si allontanò.

«Ti pare che una persona sana di mente possa desiderare di perdere tempo dietro di te e tutte le tue manie solo per controllarti?»

«Io…»

Cor sorrise un poco per la sua mancanza di parole e, facendo scivolare il braccio attorno alle sue spalle, lo attirò a sé. Loqi lo lasciò fare, troppo confuso e quasi esausto per poter reagire come avrebbe fatto in un'altra situazione.

Il panico e i suoi ricordi, quelle scoperte e le parole di Leonis, lo avevano quasi privato di tutte le energie. Non riusciva neanche a pensare di reagire, voleva solo riposare e la posizione che aveva appena assunto accanto a Cor era comoda e rassicurante.

«Bevi», consigliò ancora l'uomo e lui, in silenzio, avvicinò finalmente la sua tazza alla bocca, assaporando il dolce sapore della cioccolata ormai tiepida.

Si concesse qualche altro sorso, tentando al tempo stesso di trarre forze dal cioccolato e di riordinare i suoi pensieri.

«Quindi… tu hai sempre saputo di me e Prompto», esordì dopo alcuni minuti.

«Esattamente».

«Siamo stati… concepiti in un laboratorio dove saremo diventati  _ chissà cosa _ e siamo stati salvati da Lucis», proseguì, ricevendo un mugugno affermativo da parte di Cor, «e siamo umani. Non siamo un pericolo… né rischiamo di essere denunciati, esiliati o imprigionati…»

«Pensi che permetterebbero a tuo fratello di uscire con il Principe?», ribatté Leonis, iniziando ad accarezzargli la nuca con le dita.

Loqi trovò la risposta abbastanza logica e, dopo aver bevuto un altro sorso, riprese a parlare.

«… va tutto bene?»

«Va tutto bene», assentì l'uomo.

«E tu non sei sano di mente…», aggiunse, «se stai con me e non lo fai per lavoro».

Cor scrollò le spalle debolmente.

«Temo di non poterlo negare».

Quell'affermazione gli strappò un piccolo sorriso che lo spinse, dopo l'ennesimo sorso di cioccolata, a mormorare un basso:  _ «Grazie». _

Di certo quella sensazione di oppressione e stanchezza non lo avrebbe abbandonato tanto facilmente, ma Cor era lì con lui. Lo stava rassicurando e gli aveva preparato addirittura la cioccolata. Lo aveva aiutato con pazienza e gentilezza, senza mai giudicarlo… e Loqi si sentiva fortunato, perché un'altra persona nello scoprire quel tatuaggio avrebbe sicuramente reagito in un altro modo e la sua vita e quella di Prompto sarebbero sicuramente finite. Certo, Cor era a conoscenza della verità per via del suo lavoro, ma quello non cambiava il modo esemplare in cui aveva gestito il suo attacco di panico.

Era stato perfetto e se possibile, Loqi, si sentiva ulteriormente legato a lui oltre che tremendamente grato.

«Comunque», esordì dopo un po' Leonis, spezzando quel silenzio, «Clarus mi ha consigliato dove comprare lo scalda-asciugamani elettrico che tanto vuoi».

Alzò il capo per guardarlo, confuso e sorpreso, ritrovandosi poi a sorridere quasi divertito.

«Alla buon ora. Quindi ti sei deciso?», rispose sistemandosi meglio contro di lui, riprendendo a bere la sua cioccolata mentre Cor continuava ad accarezzargli lentamente la nuca e i capelli.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, ma in quel momento - con o senza lo scalda-asciugamani -, l'idea di raggiungere il  _ traguardo della convivenza _ non gli sembrava poi così terribile.

**Author's Note:**

> La fantastica [Miryel](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=534956) ha fatto questa stupenda fanart ed io la condivido perché dovete amarla!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Link per tumblr](http://miryel89.tumblr.com/post/169884582570/everyone-must-read-princess-kurenai-fanfics-about)


End file.
